


Un tiempo.

by KusoRyouta



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eren Yeager is a Little Shit, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29974857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KusoRyouta/pseuds/KusoRyouta
Summary: Eren nunca pidió disculpas, así que Jean nunca lo perdonó.
Relationships: Jean Kirstein/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 4





	Un tiempo.

Tal vez él no lo diga (su madre a veces lo grita, aunque ese es un tema aparte), pero hay varias cosas que a Kirschtein se le dificultan. Trapear el piso y tender “bien” la ropa son un par de ejemplos, y los que más estresan a su mamá. En cambio, lo peor para él es su incapacidad de frenar sus sentimientos, las sensaciones sofocantes que salen a flote en los momentos menos oportunos.

Jean no sabe qué hace despierto tan temprano. Son pasadas las 7am. y debe ser la primera vez en más de un año que presencia el sol de esa hora, escondido detrás de algunas nubes por lo gélido del clima y la tormenta que, seguramente, se aproxima. 

La mañana llegó tranquila. Apenas se escucha ruido afuera… es eso o sus sentidos siguen atontados porque todavía no se despertó del todo.

No cambia de expresión mientras observa la ventana y el pequeño rastro de luz fría que se cuela entre las cortinas. Junto a las mantas, lo envuelve una abrumadora fuerza… un vacío que conoce  _ tan bien _ . Quiere pensar que actualmente tiene con qué llenarlo, que tiene a  _ alguien _ , esa respiración al lado suyo, emparchando su soledad.

  
Le encantaría convencerse de que es así, pero… tuvo un sueño.    
Más que un sueño, era una ensalada de sus miedos, pasados y futuros. De realidades resumidas para que la burla hacia él se condense y sea más efectiva.

Estaba frente a la computadora de un ciber, de esas viejas y blancas. Algo le decía que había encontrado los mensajes que Eren se mandaba con otro, y aunque la realidad del sueño no le dejara ver la pantalla, sí le avisaba este hecho.

Su subconsciente no le ponía nombre al reciente amante, aunque su yo despierto pudiera masticar cada sílaba con amargura.   
El estrés que lo invadía crecía cada segundo más, el saberse TAN CERCA de la verdad y ser incapaz de acceder a ella, no tener ni idea de cómo se desarrollaron las cosas entre Eren y… ese, porque lo que él se enteró fue más bien vago.

Entre el odio, quiso tirar la computadora a la mierda, y en eso sonó su celular. Extrañamente, esos mensajes sí podía verlos.

Era “el otro” preguntando si había visto a Eren, si sabía cómo estaba. Dándole cátedra de cómo llevar una buena relación, diciéndole que si se daba cuenta de que lo asfixiaba, que ellos eran solamente amigos y no había razón para celarlos.

  
Jean jamás celó a Yeager con nadie, y no entendía de dónde venía tan imbécil, atrevida acusación.

Fue casi cómico como el “somos sólo amigos” pronto cambió a la declaración de “yo lo amo, y él me dijo que siente lo mismo. Que encontró en mí lo que en ninguna otra parte”, sabiendo que esa “otra parte” era Jean y su noviazgo de dos años. Y la adrenalina de querer romper todo cambió a lágrimas ahogadas y la agotadora sensación de derrota.

Se despertó de golpe, sintiéndose intensamente desolado, consciente de que todo ese circo no fue una pesadilla sino repeticiones de la mierda que le tocó vivir con Yeager unos años atrás.

  
Pero ya habían crecido de esa basura, ¿cierto? Las hormonas te pueden hacer medio puta y a Eren le pegó fuerte la “pubertad”…, a pesar de haber tenido 17 años en ese momento.

Curiosamente, Kirschtein no guardaba registro de Eren diciéndole “te amo” ni nada parecido, en contraste a los tratos que le ofrecía a este tipo que había conocido por ¿un mes? O poco más.

  
Sin importar cual hormonal y pajero Jean hubiera sido en su adolescencia, nunca tuvo ojos para nadie más. De la boca para afuera, uff qué buena estaba Mikasa, que bien olía su cabello. Que morbo le daba Historia, ¿qué se sentiría cogerse a esa enana? Pero después, en su celular, tenía una foto de Eren durmiendo que miraba con una sonrisa de lo más idiota, y la sorna que se dibujaba en su rostro cuando se peleaban parecía una actuación de la puta madre.

Al menos su acto entretenía sanamente a ambos. Al menos no había cagado a Eren con la primera persona que le mensajeó un par de palabras bonitas.

Ja, al menos Eren tenía dos personas que le decían cosas bonitas, él tenía cero. 

Le había costado más de dos años perdonarlo.    
Bah, en realidad nunca lo perdonó, Eren no pidió disculpas, después de todo. Pero lo necesitaba. No podía despegarse de él y Eren se acercó prometiéndole lo que nunca le dio… ni siquiera ahora.  _ Amor _ .

El vacío sólo se hizo más notable el repasar su triste realidad, y al darse cuenta de que por más que ganara en una discusión verbal, Yeager lo manejaba como quería. Jean era el perdedor. Lo tenía ahí, ¿no? Al lado suyo a pesar de toda la mierda que le hizo.

Donde estuviera Eren, ese sitio siempre se sentía como su propio hogar. Por eso no tenía dudas al momento de invadir su cama, como la noche anterior cuando, cagado de frío, exigió un lugar a su lado y Yeager no lo echó.

Era difícil para Jean hacer muchas cosas. Resistirse a estar cerca de Eren, por ejemplo. A mirarlo. A mimarlo. A pelearlo para después pretender que en una muestra de afecto todo se solucionó.

Le cuesta no admirar lo secretamente hermoso que lo considera, le cuesta no soltar avergonzado que adora su aroma, que pasar un momento a solas con él es el único motivo que lo impulsa a levantarse de la cama, vestirse y salir de su casa.

A Jean le cuesta muchísimo ser honesto si esto viene acompañado de cursilerías en lugar de insultos, y debido a esto nomás le sale pensarlo cuando está medio dormido, mientras ve a Eren al lado suyo, lo siente cálido y cerca y no puede evitar llenarse de melancolía.

Mierda,  _ lo ama. _ Lo ama con locura, lo ama a dientes apretados y recuerdos reprimidos, a caricias y puñetazos, a besos y abrazos, a la maru-chan tirada en la basura por su propio bien. Lo ama sin importar qué y tampoco sabe lidiar con eso. No puede, no le sale, y se desborda y sólo puede sentirse vacío un lunes a la mañana, como acompañado por un fantasma.   
  


Lo ama y exige sentirse correspondido. Quiere que a Eren le nazca tocarlo, besarlo, buscarlo, escribirle, molestarlo. Necesita confirmar que no es el único imbécil que no sabe qué hacer cuando no lo ve por mucho tiempo, que no es el único que se cabrea, se altera y patea.    
  


No quiere ser el único que echa de menos al otro en la relación, y busca en los rasgos de Yeager una muestra de que están en la misma situación.

A Jean le cuesta controlar la salida de sus sentimientos cuando estos están en carne viva.

Le cuesta olvidar que perdonó, que olvidó, que pasó de página. Que decidió escribir otro libro junto a él, uno mejor, espera. 

  
Le cuesta la lejanía con su cuerpo así que lo toca. Busca entrelazar sus manos con las ajenas, y encuentra su lugar entre las piernas de Yeager. Y entonces respira profundo. Lo hace con la intención de dejar de sentir anudada su garganta, con la idea de tranquilizarse y dormir más, porque sabe que una vez despierto de nuevo, estará bien. Que con el simple hecho de mirarlo, Eren calmará sus miedos y desmentirá sus dudas.

A Jean le cuesta pretender que no quiere besarlo una cantidad cuestionable de veces cuando lo tiene cerca, así que, si más tarde le dura algún sentimiento de la mañana, espera que sea el de tomarle el rostro y reclamar tontamente, con desesperada soledad, los labios de Yeager. Fingiendo, por un instante, que no es consciente de la abrumadora distancia que los separa desde que le llegó una solicitud de mensaje en facebook hace tantos años atrás.

**Author's Note:**

> Si vivo 100 años, 100 años Eren Yeager chinga a su madre.
> 
> (Esto lo escribí en algún punto del año pasado y lo encontré hoy de casualidad, ups.)


End file.
